halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Keyes
Looking for Keyes' daughter or the level Keyes? * * * *Pelican *Spirit *Bumblebee |hair=Grey |eyes=Blue |cyber=Neural Lace |era=Human-Covenant War |types= |notable=*Creator of the ''Keyes' loop and Air Brake Drop *One of the only Navy Officers with an ODST tattoo |battles=Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Battle of the Rubble, Battle of Reach, Battle of Installation 04 |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} Halo: The Cole Protocol page 354 Captain Jacob Keyes was one of the most brilliant tacticians in the UNSC Navy. He commanded great respect as a highly skilled strategist and inspirational leader to those under his command. His many decorations, thirty-five years of combat experience against the Covenant and ability to keep a secret made him an almost natural choice to command the and its secret cargo. He could often be seen chewing the tip of his grandfather's pipe.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 17 His service number was 01928-19912-JK.Halo: The Flood, page 225 Biography Early Career Keyes was born on Earth and spent some time around the Pacific Ocean during his childhood. It is likely that he took an Officer Candidate School, During his second year of training an incident occurred where fourteen ensigns were killed due to an instructor's error during a poorly planned test. Keyes suffered plasma burns during the test and had to be rehabilitated in a hospital for two months. Keyes refused to testify against the instructor and was nearly demoted for it. Keyes' stubbornness is what brought him to the attention of Dr. Halsey.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 19-20 In 2517, seven weeks out of the OCS, Lieutenant (J.G.) Keyes was assigned to the when those orders were rescinded and he was chosen to assist Dr. Catherine Halsey with her task of searching for usable subjects for her SPARTAN-II project. In order to fool anybody who were suspicious, they told them that they were looking for a school for their daughter, and the both of them began observing the chosen subjects for the program. The first child they chose was SPARTAN subject number 117: John. Keyes never forgot this assignment or the names of each and every one of those children. As Keyes slowly started learning of the true nature of the SPARTAN-II project, Dr. Halsey immediately sent him back to normal duty with a full Lieutenant commission Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 28and he became an excellent strategist, especially when dealing with Covenant. Early in the Human-Covenant War, he became a foremost hero when he led a small group of security troops against a Covenant ambush of the frigate and held the Covenant off long enough for the ship to escape. He sustained a deep gauging plasma burn to his thigh and had his hand shattered, which was later rebuilt. Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 28 He later toured on the Stealth Frigate . He garnered many citations and years of combat experience against the Covenant during these tours. During one of these tours, Keyes went to Charybdis IX. There, he killed his first human being with a modified Plasma Rifle, during a riot. Shortly after this confrontation, Charybdis IX was glassed by the Covenant. The Midsummer Night chased an Insurrectionist freighter, the ''Kestrel'' to the Rubble. Keyes took command of the Midsummer Night after his commanding officer, Dmitri Zheng was killed by a traitor of the command crew. He later fought in the Battle of the Rubble, and towed Habitat Exodus to Falaknuma, saving millions of civilians. He was promoted to Commander by Preston Cole for this feat. He later taught at the OCS Academy. Some of the top brass at HIGHCOM disapproved of him and he got the nickname "Schoolmaster" from those detractors, who thought he didn't belong in command of anything, but a classroom, if that. 2552 However because to the shortage of good officers, Keyes was promoted to Commander and eventually assumed command of the in April of 2552. Halo: The Fall of Reach, pp 138-139 In 2552, he foresaw a Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV thanks to a paper by SPARTAN-084. His actions resulted in the destruction of a Covenant Destroyer, two Covenant Frigates and the retreat of a Covenant Carrier with a daring maneuver dubbed the "Keyes Loop", all without a Ship AI to help him. This unprecedented victory against a Covenant force earned him a promotion to Captain and aided him to become recognized by the entire UNSC. Keyes and the Iroquois remained in the Sigma Octanus System to fight in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. Keyes' brilliance and hindsight allowed him to find out what the Covenant were up to and intercepted a transmission beamed for a Covenant stealth ship to receive, saving Sigma Octanus IV again. He later returned to Reach (inadvertently disclosing the location of Reach to the Covenant via a homing beacon attached to the Iroquois) and was debriefed by an ONI council. Here he met SPARTAN-117 once again. At Reach, Keyes was given an important mission by Rear Admiral Stanforth: to transport the Spartan super soldiers deep into Covenant space in order to capture a Prophet, who would then be used as ransom to end the Human-Covenant war. As part of this command, Keyes was given control over the Pillar of Autumn. Seconds before the Autumn left Reach for slipspace, the Covenant attacked Reach. His mission scrubbed, Keyes offloaded most of the Spartans to the surface of the planet and sent three to Reach Station Gamma. He then tried to aid in the defense of Reach and even destroyed the Supercruiser Flagship of the Fleet, but ultimately, his efforts were in vain. He could only pick up SPARTAN-117 (along with the body of SPARTAN-058) and a handful of Marines from the station just in time to flee the pursuing Covenant. Halo The Pillar of Autumn's AI Cortana, ended up navigating the vessel, to Installation 04. They were once again assailed by Covenant forces and Captain Keyes told Cortana to lock in a selection of landing zones on the ring and to upload them to his neural lace. Keyes locked in the codes and the Pillar of Autumn crashed on the ring. Keyes and the command crew of the Autumn managed to escape in a Bumblebee life pod, Kilo Tango Victor 17. During the descent, the Ossoona, Isna 'Nosolee was discovered to be lurking aboard by Keyes, and subsequently killed by the Captain. Unfortunately, they were still spotted in the descent by two Elites on Ghosts. Thanks to the traitor Ensign Ellen Dowski, the Covenant were able to find out where Keyes and the Command Crew were. When they got there they incapacitated the Captain and killed the rest of the Command crew, including Dowski even though she helped the Covenant find them. Despite being an inspirational leader to many under his command, the Captain also has a great deal amount of respect for each and everyone of his crew and he dearly cares about them. The death of his crew shocked him and he had wished to die as well as he was captured by the Covenant. Keyes was taken aboard the Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation. There, he was interrogated, tortured, and held prisoner until the Master Chief, the ODSTs, and a group of Marines were able to rescue him. They were forced to commandeer a Spirit dropship, during their escape and Keyes piloted it out himself, even going so far as to ram two Hunters on the flight out for "a little payback." Keyes then went to Alpha Base, taking command of the base from Major Antonio Silva briefly. He then took Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, Fire Team Charlie and Second Squad to a facility they thought held a Covenant weapons cache. It turned out that the structure was one of the Halo's Flood Containment Facilities. Keyes and his Marines were ambushed by the Flood. During the ensuing firefight, an Infection Form latched onto his back and infected him. listen to a mysterious hissing noise emitting from the Flood Containment Chamber's walls.]] Form]] Keyes observed helplessly as the form took over his body and attacked his mind. Originally, Keyes' body was a Combat Form, but the Flood, apparently realizing his importance, merged him and several other Combat Forms into a Proto-Gravemind. One of the tortures Keyes endured was having his memories ripped away one by one as the Flood tried to learn anything that would help attain new sources of food.Halo: The Flood, pages 225-227 The Flood hoped that his intelligence would help them to operate a damaged Covenant cruiser and escape the ring, but Keyes was able to fend it off by constantly accessing data that was permanently stored in his Command Neural Interface, whilst feeding it memories that were not vital to the survival of humanity, such as his name, age and service number (though definitely not anything that could lead to the thought of the location of Earth).Halo: The Flood, pages 253-254 However, before Keyes succumbed to the overwhelming pressure, the Master Chief boarded the ship once again looking for Keyes and found only the Proto-Gravemind form. The Captain was able to contact the Chief three times before the Proto-Gravemind fully overwhelmed him.Halo: The Flood, pages 290, 303 and 305-306 Keyes' life officially ended when the Chief punched through his skull to retrieve his Command Neural Interface after his mind had been absorbed by the Flood infection, with Cortana stating that "she knew that this was what he wanted".Halo: The Flood, page 306 His Command Neural Interface enabled Master Chief and Cortana to start up the ''Pillar of Autumn's engines so they could destroy the Halo ring by overloading and exploding. Legacy Admiral Cole gave Keyes his Lieutenant Commander Status for his protection of 1 million people after the Battle of the Rubble and he also stated that the Navy needs more like Keyes, men like him will save us. The Keyes family lived on in his daughter, Miranda Keyes. She accepted a posthumous Colonial Cross awarded to her father for his bravery during the events on Installation 04 by Lord Hood. After presenting it, Lord Hood said "Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service, his bravery in the face of impossible odds, reflecting great credit upon himself and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best.". In 2553, he was remembered at the Hillside Memorial alongside his daughter, Sergeant Johnson, and many other victims of the Human-Covenant War. His courage and skill was never forgotten, making him one of the most important and remembered naval officers ever in history. Decorations There are nine ribbons on Keyes' uniform.Truth and Reconciliation US Armed Forces ribbons are worn by order of precedence, from left to right, top to bottom. For the sake of this article, they will be numbered Ribbons 1 through 9, in this order. These Ribbons coincide with the following Modern US Air Force Decorations: *''Ribbon 1:'' The Medal of Honor *''Ribbon 2:'' Distinguished Service Cross *''Ribbon 3:'' The Purple Heart *''Ribbon 4:'' Air Force Commendation Medal *''Ribbon 5:'' Combat Readiness Medal *''Ribbon 6:'' Armed Force Expeditionary Medal *''Ribbon 7:'' Outstanding Airman of the Year Ribbon *''Ribbon 8:'' NCO Professional Military Education Graduation Ribbon *''Ribbon 9:'' Basic Military Training Honor Graduate Ribbon *The Colonial CrossCairo Station's opening cutscene (Posthumous) Note: Ribbon 7 is out of order. In the Modern US Military, it would be worn before Ribbon 6 (however, this can be the common occurrence in works of fiction of portraying military personnel as slightly off regulations). Then again, it is also unlikely that Keyes, a naval captain, won an award for being an enlisted member of the Air Force. We can only assume that the meaning of these ribbons has changed. Rank Along with the Medal Decorations, Keyes is depicted with Captain's Bars Insignia (above the name tag), a ''Marine'' rank of Captain which is much different than a ''Naval'' rank of Captain. A Marine ranking Captain (0-3) is a Company Grade or Junior Officer which is ranked three steps lower than a naval Captain (0-6). A Naval Captain is equal to a Marine Colonel, According to his military record, Keyes graduated from Luna OCS Academy, a Naval Academy. Also, in Halo: The Fall of Reach, Admiral Michael Stanforth promotes Jacob Keyes from Commander, a Naval rank, to Captain. This implies that Bungie may have made a mistake when making the Keyes model. Whether it was intended for Keyes to have Marine Captain's Bars or if they intended to have him wear the Navy Captain's Eagle but made a mistake is a question for the developers. Personality Keyes was often quite officious and put the safety of the UNSC before his own personal safety, even going as far as to almost self destruct the ship he was on so that the Covenant wouldn't find Earth. He was prepared and willing to give anything for his planet. He will often charge headlong into battle keeping a strait and calm face. Keyes is also known to be fearless in most situations, as he refused to tell Zuka 'Zamamee about John-117 and even dares the Elite to kill him. Trivia *At the end of Halo: The Cole Protocol Keyes is promoted From lieutenant to Full Commander For his actions saving one million humans from "The Rubble" .Completely missing out the next rank which is lieutenant Commander. *It is mentioned in Halo: The Cole Protocol that Keyes received the ODST tattoo on his right arm, due to the fact that he saved a group of ODSTs aboard an Insurrectionist cargo ship. It is never revealed in the game for obvious reasons. *Captain Keyes is part of the only known Proto-Gravemind that exists in the whole Halo Trilogy Campaign. *Keyes enjoyed smoking Sweet William Cigars along with many other officers in the UNSC such as CPO Mendez and Sergeant Johnson, but was only ever seen using his pipe. *Keyes hated Sergeant Johnson's flip music because it had an "incessant slam-bam beat". *Captain Keyes is known among Bungie employees as the "Captain of Exposition". *On the level Pillar of Autumn Keyes takes his pipe out of his mouth; from that point on his mouth is permanently turned down in the lower right corner from where he pulled the pipe. *On Captain Keyes' tunic is the Marathon logo (it is represented as The Pillar of Autumn logo on his name tag.) It has also been noted that the text on the tunic states "Hello My Name Keyes". The missing "is" probably did not fit onto the texture for his in-game physics/collision model. *The Marathon logo on his tunic may be because that was the 'picture logo' for The Pillar of Autumn. *In the level Truth and Reconciliation it is possible to kill Keyes when you open the cells. However, he comes back to life for the cutscene and for the rest of the mission. The only sign of him dying is a patch of blood on his cell floor. If you kill him after that you will fail the mission. *In the level Keyes when you find the Brain Form, his pipe is dangling from a tentacle behind the blob. If you zoom in with a Pistol or a Sniper Rifle, you can still see the Marathon logo on the end of his pipe. *Keyes never mentions his daughter, Miranda, to anyone. He does not even think of her when the Flood slowly destroys his mind, although some descriptions are vague enough that one of them may refer to her. This may be to protect her from the Flood. *In the cut scene of the level Keyes, where the Master Chief retrieves Captain Keyes' neural implants, the Master Chief was meant to burn Keyes' skull out of the Brain Form and retrieve the implants, but the burnt skull was said to be too gruesome to be put into the game and with time restrictions that forced Bungie to leave the Flamethrower out of the Xbox version of the game caused the burnt skull not to be featured. Bungie recycled Keyes' skull and it became the "Ball" in the Oddball game type. .]] *On the Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disc, Marty O'Donnell described Captain Keyes of having at least 12 polygons. *Captain Keyes' service number is 01928-19912-JK. When you add up all those numbers, you get 42, which when divided by 6 equals 7. If you compare Keyes' initials to numbers, they equal 10 and 11. When added altogether, they equal 21, another multiple of 7. *During the level 'Keyes', if you look closely at Keyes' body outline, you can see he has been mixed with other victims inside the Brain Form. *Keyes's pipe was given to him by his father. *Keyes thought that chewing on his pipe was a sign of nervousness and tried to refrain from doing it during battle. At the same time, it may simply be habit, not dependent on anxiousness at all since he seems to chew on it even when not under stress. *During the last part of Halo: The Fall of Reach, it is stated that he is smoking his pipe. This is confusing as in the beginning, it states that he only chews his pipe on board ships to prevent being court-martialed. However, due to the fact that he is a Captain during the last part, that might explain why he was allowed to smoke it. This is evident as in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV he is allowed. *Keyes is the first person to initiate the Cole Protocol in the Halo Trilogy. *As a Lieutenant, Keyes spent a great deal of time teaching astronavigation. *His skull is assumed to be the skull acquired throughout the game series, given that they have CNI Transponders. *He has the first line in the trilogy. *Keyes may be a very strict father and may not appear loving as when he hugged Miranda in Halo: The Cole Protocol, as she was overwhelmed and asked why he was hugging her. Production Notes Captain Keyes was voiced by Pete Stacker on Halo: Combat Evolved. The Captain Keyes model for Halo: Combat Evolved was created by Marcus R. Lehto. Appearances Jacob Keyes appears or is mentioned in the following Halo levels and books: *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: Combat Evolved/Halo: The Flood **The Pillar of Autumn **Halo (Mentioned Only) **The Truth and Reconciliation **The Silent Cartographer (Radio transmission) **Assault on the Control Room (Mentioned only) **343 Guilty Spark (Cutscene) **Keyes (Radio Transmissions throughout the level) **The Maw (Mentioned Only) *Halo: First Strike (Mentioned Only) *Halo 2 (Mentioned Only) **Cairo Station (Mentioned Only) **Quarantine Zone (Mentioned Only) *Halo: Ghost of Onyx (Mentioned Only) *Halo: The Cole Protocol Sources Related Pages ja:Captain Keyes Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Keyes, Jacob